


An Enjoyable Vulnerability

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, staying the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	An Enjoyable Vulnerability

“Do you want to stay over tonight?” he asked sweetly. You’d only been on a few dates, and weren’t really ready for sex just yet. At your hesitation, he added quickly, “We don’t have to do anything. I’d just like it if you were there when I woke up in the morning.” A blush crept across his face. If his comment wasn’t enough to get you to stay the night (it was), then the rosiness that painted its way across his cheeks would’ve definitely done it.

With a smile of your own, you leaned into his cheek and pressed a kiss to his flushed skin. “I’d love that, Spence. Do you have something I could sleep in?”

“I have plenty of sweatpants and oversized shirts I rarely use,” he said, placing his hand on the small of your back and ushering you inside. You’d only seen his apartment once before when you’d come to pick him up. After getting to know him, his apartment seemed to fit. It was outfitted in dark wood, but the space wasn’t enclosing; he kept the blinds open nearly all the time, allowing natural light to flood through the rooms. On the far wall was a giant bookcase stuffed with anything you could imagine - in multiple languages. Given his job and how frequently he was out of town, it made sense that there was a bit of dust covering the worn pages of his collection.

You sat down on his unbelievably comfy couch and waited for him to bring you something to wear. He returned minutes later with an old t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. “I’m just gonna go get changed quick,” you yawned, motioning down the hallway toward the bathroom.

“And then I think sleep,” he laughed, his own mouth opening wide with the need to sleep.

As you got changed, you took in the scent of his laundry detergent. It was a clean smell - something you expected, which put you even more at ease with spending the night. Minutes later you left the bathroom and came to rest on your knees next to him. “Ready for sleep? I’m so tired.”

He pushed off the couch and pulled you with him, entwining your fingers as he led you toward his bedroom. “I had a great time tonight,” he said softly as he pulled the covers back. He climbed under the fluffy blankets and pulled you close to him. He was the perfect big spoon to your little one.

“I did too,” you whispered, puckering up for a nighttime kiss. “Breakfast in the morning?”

He replied by nodding his head, his nose nuzzling against the back of your neck. Within minutes, you were both sound asleep.

—-

The following morning, you woke up before Spencer, settling into his embrace as you grazed gently at his fingers. A few minutes later, he woke up and for a time, you just sat there in silence. “Morning,” he said as he pressed his lips against yours. “Sleep well?”

“Best night’s sleep I’ve had in ages,” you replied honestly. “I think having someone to sleep next to did wonders.” You felt safe with him. That was a feeling you didn’t have often. Sleepily, you turned your head to the side again and kissed him. All of a sudden, your stomachs growled in unison. “Apparently, we’re both hungry. Can I hop in your shower first? I’m not used to leaving the house without a shower.”

He laughed and pushed off the bed, bringing you toward the bathroom. “I have to show you how to work the shower. It can be a little stubborn.” He jiggled the handle and then told you how to adjust the temperature.

“Thanks,” you replied softly. “I’ll be quick. I’m too hungry to take a long one.” After he closed the door, you got undressed and stepped into the shower. Despite the temperature being set to what you normally liked, you found yourself a little chilly. His embrace was warmer. If it wasn’t for your desperate need to eat, you would’ve stayed in bed in Spencer’s arms all day.

About ten minutes later, you finished up and stepped out of the shower. When you wrapped the towel around yourself, you realized you’d left your clothes in his room, so you peeked outside and when you didn’t see him, you sped across the hall and into his room.

Just as you pulled on your panties and bra, your head popped up at the jiggle of the doorknob. “I’m sorry,” he said, pointing towards his dresser. “I was going to get my clothes. I didn’t realize you were out yet.”

He hadn’t seen you this vulnerable before and you weren’t the most confident when it came to your appearance, so as he blurted out his apologies, you lifted the towel to cover your frame. “I’m sorry, I…” He closed the door clumsily and a few seconds later you walked outside. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you replied. “I’m just not used to people seeing me like that.” You covered your arms over your chest in an attempt to shield him from looking at you at all.

Spencer leaned in and kissed your cheek. “We can take things as slowly as you want. But for what it’s worth. I think you’re beautiful.”

You blushed and kissed him back. “I’m gonna go get showered and changed myself and then we can go. I need pancakes.”

Your stomach growled again in agreement. And bacon. You needed pancakes and bacon. “Sounds good to me,” you replied. “And Spence? Thanks. It means a lot.”


End file.
